


Kaede’s Celebration

by Nanostin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Shuichi calls Kaede “babe” and she gets so happy that she throws a party and invites all her classmates, said classmates not knowing what the party is for and Kaede not telling them till the star arrives.





	Kaede’s Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story so fast and I literally just wrote it because I read a fic where Shuichi was using a lot of lover nicknames and I thought, ‘Okay, but what if he actually said something like that?’

Having been dating for a whole year, Shuichi feels comfortable with giving Kaede lots of hugs and kisses as long as they’re not in public (for PDA is embarrassing to him, and he can only manage to hold her hand in public). He makes sure to look as comfortable as he could, though, because he knows how Kaede loves it when he’s dominant.

However, despite all that, he’s never called her any lovey-dovey nicknames. The thought of hearing his own voice say something like “honey” just seemed so embarrassing to him that he couldn’t bring the nerves to say it. Although, today, as Kaede gives him a farewell as he’s about to leave her house, he responds, “Bye, babe,” as casual as ever before quickly lowering his head and speed-walking off, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wishes he got to see her reaction, but it was too late for him to turn around.

. . .

Waking up on a Sunday, Shuichi was surprised to see that he got text messages from Kaede not too long ago. He reads:

Kaede: Come to my house at 6:00

Kaede: Like, don’t be late

Kaede: I love you

Kaede: Babe

Kaede: Haha 

He always finds the way she texts as if she’s cutting off sentences to be funny, and he gives her a reply back despite not knowing what she’s planning:

Shuichi: Okay, and I love you too

Kaede: <3!!!

Kaede: Babe!!

Kaede: Baby!!

Kaede: You’re awesome!!

Shuichi has no idea why she’s throwing the word “babe” a lot, having forgotten what he said yesterday, but he shrugs it off and gets out of bed to start his day.

. . .

Streamers hanging in every ounce of the ceiling and colourful balloons making the place look like there are rainbows all around with pop music playing, Kaede sits on her couch and sways happily as all her classmates chat, dance, and engulf themselves in food.

Her friend, Miu, stares at her large smile that seems like she never dropped throughout the whole day and asks, “So… is this your birthday or somethin’? I don’t know because you’ve never told me when your birthday is.”

Despite Kaede knowing that she’s told Miu when her birthday is at least fourteen times now in her life, she doesn’t mention it to her and answers, “No, it’s for something special.”

Sitting in the right of her, Maki joins in, “It better be for something special because otherwise, I’ll regret wasting my time at a party.”

“Did you lose three pounds?” Miu asks.

“Nope,” Kaede responds.

“Did a big theatre ask you to perform for them?” Maki guesses.

“No. That happens to me a lot, though.”

“Did Shuichi agree to have your baby?!”

“...Your makeup looks very pretty, Miu,” Kaede compliments, hoping that it’ll make her stop trying to guess. Miu blushes as she agrees modestly, “Well, duh. I’m a very pretty girl.”

Ryoma walks up to her with a plastic cup of fruit punch in hand, questioning, “Is this party really for something important, Kaede? Because that’s what you told me and that’s why I’m here.”

“You’re also here because you want to socialize with others, right?” Kaede calls him out. Embarrassed for having been figured out, Ryoma tried to casually shrug it off and pulled his hat down a bit, saying, “I mean… that’s only normal for people to want to socialise.”

“You told me that it’s important, too,” Maki adds.

“That’s because it is…” Kaede says in a hushed yet joyful tone.

“You never told me that it’s important,” Miu states.

“That’s because I knew you’d come just because you’ve been invited.”

“Oh yeah! I’m a party girl!” Miu boasts, completely missing the sly insult Kaede gave her.

A few more minutes pass before the doorbell rings and Kaede jumps up in excitement, opening it up and shutting the bright smile she had. “You’re not Shuichi,” she says in disappointment as she stares up at the astronaut.

“Nope! Shuichi’s trying to get himself handsome for you,” Kaito informs, stepping inside.

“He doesn’t have to try, he’s already handsome.”

“Is this party for Shuichi? Is that why you’re waiting for him?” Tsumugi asks, overhearing.

“Maybe…” Kaede smiles as she avoids the question.

Miu jumps up from the couch and shouts confidently, “He proposed to you!”

“No way! We’re still young!” Kaede rejected.

“The law allows it!”

“I don’t care!”

From their shouts, Maki was heard muttering in the background, “Being Shuichi, she’s probably happy that he made the move in holding her hand.”

That earned a laugh from half of the people at the party.

“She’s probably happy that Shuichi has the guts to compliment her hair,” Kokichi joked.

“Ah! Atua has spoken! He says this party is being thrown because Shuichi gave her a one-second hug instead of a millisecond!” Angie chipped in.

“Come on, guys, let’s not be mean to Shuichi behind his back… even if it’s true,” Rantaro chuckled.

All of their jokes were making Kaede puff her cheeks in anger.

“Maybe she’s throwing this big party because Suckichi asked her for nudes!” Miu laughed, stopping when she realised that she was the only one doing so.

“Well… I mean… that is a big feat for people who have dignity,” Korekiyo remarked. Embarrassed, Miu retracts her joke, “Well, y-yeah. Duh! Of course… I was just sayin’... Hnnn!”

Having enough, Kaede defends her boyfriend, “I’ll have you know that he hugs me and gives me plenty of kisses when we’re alone!”

Everyone awes and claps, congratulating the detective for how far he has come.

“Bold of you to say that with Tenko to hear,” Rantaro compliments her.

“Tenko? I didn’t invite her for the sake of Shuichi’s safety,” Kaede explains.

“If you have to worry about that, then he must have done something big,” Kaito says, trying to think of what he could have done.

“Not really, Tenko would flip a boy for touching her,” Kirumi inputs. 

The group all think till they get frustrated from their curiosity, Kaito whining, “Just tell us what he did, Kaede!”

“No! None of you gets to know until Shuichi gets here!” Kaede denies stubbornly. Luckily for everyone, the sound of the doorbell rings, making them feel as if it’s the doorbell to heaven. 

Kaito rushes over to the door and opens it, seeing his friend look back up at him in a heavy jacket. He grabs him by the shoulders and asks him, “Shuichi, what did you do?!”

“What? I did something?” Shuichi asks back in confusion.

“What did you do to Kaede for her to be throwing a party? Spill the beans, boy!” Miu orders.

“I-I seriously don’t know!” Shuichi stammers. He didn’t even know that he was coming to a party, and now he’s getting hoarded by his classmates who look desperate for answers that he doesn’t know about.

Everyone hears a clinking sound and turns around to see Kaede setting down a cup and spoon by a round table where a cake box was at. “Everyone, gather around, for I’m ready to reveal what this party is for,” Kaede instructs, everyone following her order with full curiosity.

“Okay, so…” Kaede pauses to huff and fans herself as if she’s about to melt from swooning, her cheeks burning red. “So, um,” she opens the box for the cake to be revealed as she announces, “Shuichi called me babe!”

If not for the cake that read in big letters, “Boyfriend’s first ‘babe’”, everyone around her would’ve thought that they heard wrong.

The room was quiet except for Gonta, who was clapping and congratulating, “Good job for your first babe, Shuichi. Gonta not know what that means, but good job.”

“You made us come to this ‘important party’ because your boyfriend called you ‘babe’?!” Maki snaps.

“Yep!” Kaede answered, her joyful mood bouncing off of Maki’s angry one.

That simple answer made everyone break out in chaotic shouts, none of which were effecting the pianist’s happiness. 

Shuichi felt extremely embarrassed at the words on the cake, and more so at the thought of Kaede telling the baker to write them.

“Am I missing something here? I don’t understand how calling your lover ‘babe’ is something so grand,” Kiibo asks for clarification.

Kokichi sighs, “No, not this time, robo-boy. Kaede’s just happy because Shuichi is usually too much of a wuss to call her a lover’s nickname.”

“I’m going to light up some firecrackers for this tough boy’s achievement!” Kaede claimed, playfully smacking Shuichi’s back before grabbing a small box and running out the door.

“Kaede, you went outside in winter temperature without any winter clothes on just to light up firecrackers! Get back here!” Shuichi orders in worry.

“Watch them spark! So pretty!” Kaede admires as she ignores him. “You’re doing great, Shuichi! I adore your progress! Keep going!”

Her high enthusiasm and support makes Shuichi’s heart warm despite staring at a girl who’s in casual attire out in the snowy night lawn.

With a smirk, he tells her, “I love you, honey.”

Kaede freezes to take in what he said and her face gets warm despite the cold, making her throw more crackers and cheer, “Whooo! These sparks are my heart right now after hearing you say that!”

Shuichi chuckles before grabbing Kirumi’s attention and requesting, “Please go get her a jacket and earmuffs.”

Kirumi responds, “You do not have to request me to do so, I was right about to go do it.”

. . .

“It’s fine that I never got invited to Kaede’s party… I think it’s sweet that she didn’t want to tell me… I mean, Angie ended up telling me about the party anyway, but it’s all good,” Tenko talks to herself as she hugs Himiko to her with one arm and caresses her hair with the other.

“Tenko, you’ve invited yourself into my house and have been talking about this for half an hour without letting me go. I didn’t want to go to the party before, but with you here, I really wish I went,” Himiko groaned.

“You’re right, Himiko, my invitation probably got lost somewhere.”

“You mean the text message? Don’t see how a text could get lost.”

“I should go to the party! Yeah!”

“Are you really going to crash her party like that?”

Tenko gives no response and Himiko looks up at her to see that she’s doing what looks like a thousand-yard stare. “I mean, not that I care if you crash it… Whatever gets you out of my house.”


End file.
